


Bed bad

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute Ash Lynx, Cute Okumura Eiji, Drunken Flirting, Feels, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Bed bad

"Hey Eiji, when are you going to learn how to use another bed? We're not brats who have to stick together!" snorts Ash, casting a glance at Eiji who occupies the other half of the bed with his laptop on his lap and his back resting comfortably against the headboard.   
"I have work to do."  
"Right here?"  
Eiji smiles amused. "Sure."  
"Go away"   
"No."   
"Look, I'm the youngest among us, I'm still the boss and you have to obey me" Ash says, without lifting his head from the pillow.   
"Since when?" retorts Eiji.   
"Now."  
"After the third beer?"  
"You're drunk too, Oni-chan."  
"Ashu, you drank more than me."  
"Yeah, but remember I have an IQ of 200" Ash retorts, his voice muffled by the pillow.   
"Right now, I think you've lost a few neurons around here."  
Ash snorts; he tries to kick his best friend's legs, but the fatigue and too much alcohol in his system doesn't help at all, resulting in him only managing to move Eiji a couple of inches and risk dropping his laptop.   
"I'm not moving from here anyway."   
"I knew it."  
Ash sighs noisily, thinking that sooner or later he'll choke him properly, before falling asleep and without realising it he leans his back against Eiji's side.  
In that instant, the Japanese boy smiles: it feels like he's going back, when a few years before, his little sister would sit on his bed, if only to talk late or find refuge when she had some scary nightmare, staying together all night, under the covers, safe.   
"Good night to you too."  
Because it's really Ash, with his jokes or teasing that manages to make him feel right at home, more than anything.


End file.
